


In Which a Monster is Kept on a Short Leash

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [10]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004.





	

Integra bit back a laugh as Alucard gave her the most plaintive, googly-eyed look he could manage. “No. My order still stands.”

Alucard pouted. “You know I have issues with running water.”

“And you know I care more about Hellsing’s reputation than your issues.” Integra held up a report. “Do you have any idea how many bloodsucking insects you’ve picked up?”

“Enough to ‘start a flea circus’?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Alucard.”

“Yes, my Master.”

Seras watched a dejected Alucard leave the room. “What’s the matter with him?”

Integra almost smiled. “I told him to go take a bath.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Somewhat inspired by a picture on Deviantart by [pu-sama](http://pu-sama.deviantart.com/) of Integra trying to wash Alucard in Hellhound form.


End file.
